Ice Box
by Hariki-Angel
Summary: Solana and Lunick have a fight. She runs and sees that she and lunick love each other no matter what happens [songfic][oneshot]


Ice Box

Me: ZOMG!!!!!!!!! My 1st song fic and its ranger shipping! Yup yup! LunickxSolana once more!

Summery: Solana and Lunick get into a fight and she runs off. But when she goes to once of her favorite place she relies that she stills loves him no matter what happens. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't know pokemon or the song Ice Box

"Talking"

"**Song"**

'Thinking'  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Solana's POV)

It was raining. That's all I knew then. I didn't know it but I had a feeling I wasn't going to see Lunick again. I was there in the park, crying. My Plusle was trying to follow me but it could keep up. I sniff and walked on to one of my favorite places, _The Ice Bar_. I liked to go there when I was feeling down or mad at the world. I walked in and ordered like I always would when I heard one of the guys saying that some guy was going to sing. I looked around and saw that everyone was staring at the stage.

"Yeah this song is for my girlfriend…………well I hope she is" said a voice. Shocked I look at the stage. It was Lunick! 'I didn't know he came here!' I thought as he began to sing

"**Fussin' and fightin', we back at it again  
I know that, its my fault, but you don't understand (no)  
I got memories, this is crazy  
You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know  
Good with ma, good with pa, cool with all my niggas  
I should try to decide, wanna let u in, but no  
That means memories, and its crazy  
You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know**

Bridge  
Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
Its no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this

Chorus  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold

Why cant I get it right, just cant let it go  
I opened up, she let me down, I wont feel that no more  
I got memories, this is crazy  
She ain't nothing like the girl I used to know  
I don't mean to take it out on you baby but I cant help it  
Cause my heart is in the same ol' condition that baby left it  
And I, I apologize, for makin' you cry  
Look me in my eye and promise you won't do me the same

Bridge  
Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
Its no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this

Chorus  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold

I don't wanna be stuck up in this cold cold world  
Don't wanna mess this up better keep your eye on me girl

Bridge  
Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
Its no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this

Chorus  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold"

There were cheers ever where when he finished. 'Lunick…………' I thought and left. It was still raining when I left. I ran. Ran as fast I could. I knew that Lunick had left as I wanted to catch him. I ran until I saw him. "Lunick" I said softly. He looked up and turned around to look at me. "Solana" he said. I looked down"why?" I asked. "Why what?" he asked. "Why………..why did you sing that if you hate me?" I asked sadly looking down. "Wait you there?" he asked. I nodded and stared at me. For a few minutes it looked like he was going to leave. But instead he came up and hugged me. Shocked, I looked up at him. "I don't hate you Solana………. I just don't like it how you keep running off on me" he whispered in my ear. "Yeah bu-" I started but cut off when I felt his lips on mine. My eyes widen and then back to normal and kissed him back. I think I know now. No matter what happens to us………Lunick will always love me. Even if something bad happens to one of us…….the other will always be with us. He started to beg for entrance and I think I know you know the rest.

The end!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Done! And no they didn't do "it" they were just making out no flames I saw no flames! Ice Box belongs to Omarion and it happened to be one of my favorite songs!**more**


End file.
